freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's 3 (Mobile)
Not what you were you looking for? See Freddy (disambiguation). '' Main = ' ' is the mobile port for ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3, released for Android on March 7, 2015 and for iOS on March 11, 2015. This port costs $2.99. Differences *The Minigames after each night have changed to the secret minigames. **The player still has to click on the BB drawing in CAM 08 as BB's Air Adventure is absent in the end of night minigames. *Secret minigames themselves are now much simpler, with the ability to jump being removed. *Panning is at a steady speed and is not varied. *Some animations were removed/simplified, ex. the Monitor animation. *The Extra menu does not have Minigames or Jumpscares. *Static in the cameras is only visible when Springtrap is changing rooms and when the player changes cameras. Note: This does not apply to the iOS version. *Sealing a vent is much quicker than in the PC version. *Springtrap has only one position per camera, with the exception of CAM 02. *Avoiding the phantom animatronics is even more difficult to the point of near-impossibility as they appear almost immediately when spotted, leaving the player very little time to switch cameras, while Phantom Foxy now appears at random and attacks when the player lowers the Maintenance Panel. Phantom Freddy sometimes ducks down even when the player has the Monitor or Maintenance Panel up. **Also, on later nights, it is almost impossible to avoid summoning Phantom BB, as the player has only a split-second to switch screens or turn off the camera. The player can manage to avoid him by pure luck. *CAM 02's, CAM 05's and CAM 06's light blinks faster. *CAM 08's light never blinks. *The Office is much smaller than in the PC version. *Springtrap's running animation from behind the window is faster. *Springtrap's hiding-behind-the-doorway animation is faster. *Springtrap's head appears to be much lower when he is peeking through the door. *The animation of Springtrap running across The Office has been removed. *Phantom Mangle's head in The Office goes higher. *Phantom Chica will instantly attack the player, rather than attacking the player when they view the left side of The Office. *Springtrap only has one jumpscare animation (being his left one), but happens on both ends of The Office depending on his location. *Unlike the PC version, an image of Springtrap's head is seen for a split second when the player first starts the game. *Phantom Puppet's sequence is shorter. Trivia *The "‎honk" sound from touching Freddy's nose in the poster in The Office is still present. It is a bit more difficult to pull off due to the movement of the screen. *The mysterious Freddy suit that rarely appears in The Office is also present in the mobile version. *The Bonnie and Freddy paper plates from the second game that can rarely appear in The Office are also present in the mobile version. *This is the first mobile port in the series where the animatronics are not more active/aggressive than in the PC version. **However, avoiding the phantoms is considerably more difficult. *This is the first mobile port where leaving the game and returning to it without closing it will not cause most in-game sounds to mute. Bugs *Occasionally, when Phantom Mangle appears, the noise it emits is not played. *There are purple outlines on parts of the hallway and on the hanging decorations outside the window in The Office. **This is possibly due to transparency issues when the images are loaded. *When the Maintenance Panel is lifted, The Office's floor is visible beneath it. **Though this can also serve as an advantage to the player, as players can tell if Phantom Foxy is there, as his foot is barely visible when the Maintenance Panel is up. *On the Android version of the game, the game will freeze and the time will say 6 AM on the corner, then a couple of seconds later, the night will end. This also happens on the Android versions of the previous games. *If the player double-taps a Vent CAM to seal it, and then repeatedly taps another Vent CAM right afterwards, the latter vent will be sealed instead of the one they first tapped. This also occurs on the PC version. *If the player quickly double-taps a Vent CAM immediately after toggling maps, the vent sealed will not be shown on camera. Instead, the last vent the player monitored will be shown. *If the player looks to the left and right very quickly, it stops natural errors from causing. *When Phantom Chica jumpscares the player, they have a chance of their night ending there. *On slower devices, the Monitor & Maintenance Panel may end up being unable to be flipped for the rest of the night. **If this happens to the Maintenance Panel, then the player is unable to pan from left to right in The Office. *Phantom Foxy can stand in the office without jumpscaring the player. *Springtrap can crawl into the vents without appearing on the vent camera he snuck into. |-| Gallery = Springtrap Unlike the PC version, Springtrap only has one position on each camera feed on the mobile versions (with the exception of CAM 02). He also only has one jumpscare animation. This all can be viewed here. SpringtrapCam01.png|Springtrap on CAM 01. SpringtrapCam02ANoLights.png|Springtrap's first position on CAM 02. SpringtrapCam02BLights.png|Springtrap's second position on CAM 02. SpringtrapCam03A.png|Springtrap on CAM 03. SpringtrapCam04A.png|Springtrap on CAM 04. SpringtrapCam05ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 05. SpringtrapCam06ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 06. SpringtrapCam07ALightsBrighter.png|Springtrap on CAM 07. SpringtrapCam08ALights.png|Springtrap on CAM 08. SpringtrapCam09A.png|Sprnigtrap on CAM 09. SpringtrapCam10A.png|Springtrap on CAM 10. SpringtrapJumpscareFromLeft.gif|Springtrap's only jumpscare. The mobile version has fewer frames than the original. Miscellaneous FnaF 3 Mobile Menu.jpeg|Mobile Man Menu. Officerightside.jpg|The right side of The Office on mobile. Officeleftside.jpg|The left side of The Office on mobile. PhantomFoxyMobileGlitch.png|A glitch where Phantom Foxy stands in the office without jumpscaring the player. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Games Category:Miscellaneous